Where is your boy tonight?
by wemustreinventlove
Summary: What happens if Edward's the new guy instead of Bella? And what if they... weren't vampires? Story title credits to Fall Out Boy's Grand Theft Autumn
1. The New Kid

**Bella's POV**

"Bella honey, what do you want for dinner tonight?" my dad asked from the living room, where he was reading the morning paper.

"Dad, you can't cook and you know it. Why don't you just tell me what do you want me to cook for you?"

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, I must be such a terrible father."

"Yes, top of the class," I grinned.

"Will you make me your mom's famous lasagne? I hate it when she goes away to Grandma's. I swear, that woman is out to create trouble," Charlie muttered under his breath.

"No problem, dad. I'd better head on for school, I'm getting late," I kissed him on his cheek and dashed out.

The school bus was waiting for me at the side of the curb. The driver, Mr Johnson, kept honking his horn repeatedly. I quickly sprinted as fast as I could and stepped onto the bus before Mr Johnson locked me out like he did yesterday.

"And this is why I need a car!" I complained to my best friend, Alice, who was sitting at the back of the bus.

"I feel your pain. Have you talked Charlie into getting you a car yet?"

"Nope, he wouldn't budge. Maybe I should ask him to take the bus and see how I feel every stinking morning," I said miserably.

"He did, Bella. 20 years ago," Alice sniggered. I whacked her on her arm, but I was laughing at the same time. Suddenly, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A shiny, silver Volvo was alongside the bus, making every student in the bus green with envy. The Volvo owner then sped off.

"Wow," Brian Newton sighed. A few others murmured their agreement.

Soon, the school bus halted to a stop and everyone got out of the bus. I walked hand in hand with Alice towards the school entrance. It was the second day of school but more importantly, it was our senior year in high school. Our very last year together before we headed off for the real world. I hadn't decided where I wanted to go, but I was most certain that I would definitely get out of Forks. Much as I love my parents, I didn't want to stay any longer in Forks.

"Ooh I see Jasper, I gotta go. See you in class," Alice said as she headed for her boyfriend of two years, Jasper Hale.

"Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I called out childishly, earning a glare from Alice. I headed towards the general office, where I had to report for Student Council duty every morning. As I daydreamed about what duty I would get today morning, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me, do you know where is the general office?" a velvety voice asked me.

"Yeah sure," I turned around and was pleasantly surprised by a good-looking guy who was about two inches taller than me. Realizing that I must have looked like an idiot to him, I quickly snapped my mouth shut and smiled at him. "I'll show you the way since I'm going there too," I added.

I found out that the guy's name was Edward, and that he was a transfer student from California. He and his family had moved after deciding that they wanted a change of environment and wanted to live in a small neighbourhood. He was an only child, and had a terrible sense of direction, which explained how he had gotten lost in a ridiculously-small school. Within minutes, we reached the office and I waved goodbye as I went into the guidance counselor's room to find out what hell I had to go through for the day.

Don't get me wrong, I do love being on the Student Council but sometimes the duties just bore me to no end. Alice have always been asking me to quit so that I can join her every morning but I insisted that once I committed myself to something, I have to go through it.

"Hi dear," Mrs Watkins, the counselor, greeted me. I smiled at her and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Well today, you'll have an interesting duty indeed..." she trailed off as she sipped her coffee. Hurry up, I begged silently.

"Tea for you?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"No thanks," I fake-smiled and shook my head.

"As I was saying Bella... Today you will have to guide a new transfer student around. It's been awhile since we had one of those, and I hope that Forks High would leave a good impression on him. He's in all of your classes, so don't worry about that... Now, I've spoken to all your teachers and they agreed that he would be sitting next to you throughout all your lessons. Is that fine with you?" Mrs Watkins asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes of course," I mumbled.

"His name is Edward by the way, and he's waiting for you outside," Mrs Watkins continued, winking. I stood up, stunned, and went out of her room. Did she really wink at me? I shook my head in disbelief and went towards Edward, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi again. Anyway, I'm assigned to be your student guide, so let's go before the bell rings," I told him. He rose and started walking beside me.

"This school is kind of...small," Edward attempted to make conversation.

"Yeah, I know. The worst part is, everyone here knows everyone, so gossip spreads around fast. If I were you, I'd keep secrets to myself," I advised him.

**Edward's POV**

"If I were you, I'd keep secrets to myself," the girl warned me. I didn't even know her name.

"Sorry but... I don't think you've told me your name? Can I please know it?" I asked her. She started laughing melodiously.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone here calls me Bella," she informed me light-heartedly.

"Bella," I found myself saying her name out loud. "It's a beautiful name," I told her and smiled at her.

"Thanks," Bella said, blushing a deep shade of red as she did so.


	2. The Queen Bee?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THEM. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THEM ALL :)**

**Please R&R! Makes me feel motivated to write if I get reviews :)**

**Bella's POV**

The day went by without any hitch. Edward followed me to every class and dutifully sat next to me. He was pretty intelligent, and was definitely better than me in Algebra. To be honest, everyone on the entire planet is probably better than me in Algebra. He helped me with some of the math problems and even offered to give me tuition. That was how nice Edward was.

During lunch, I introduced Edward to a couple of my friends, mainly Alice and Jasper, Jasper's sister, Rosalie, and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett. Even Emmett, the toughest guy in the whole school, gave Edward his "Emmett Seal Of Approval".

"Hey, you're Edward Cullen, the new kid, right?" a high-pitched voice made all of us turn around to glare at the speaker. Only Edward looked at the speaker curiously.

"Yeah?"

"My friends and I were just wondering if you wanted to come sit with us at the popular table?" Lauren, the head cheerleader and probably the most annoying person, asked Edward, batting her eyelashes at the same time. Rosalie and I looked at each other and gagged.

"Ew. Please, please don't make me puke out the pizza that I just ate," Alice muttered under her breath. Jasper laughed.

"What was that?" Lauren asked Alice pointedly, glaring at her.

"Oh nothing. It's just that... I might puke but I don't want people to think I'm bulimic you see," Alice grinned.

"Unlike you," Emmett added confidently. All of us started laughing hysterically except for Edward, who was just looking at Lauren disbelievingly. Lauren's face started turning red. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Edward.

"Urgh I don't even know why you'd want to sit with these misfits," Lauren scoffed.

Edward was about to reply but I interrupted him. "Well, at least we've got the brains whereas you and your posse only know how to flick pompoms and suffocate others with your deathly smell," I told her. Lauren looked like she was about to burst but she made the wise decision to return back to her table. She walked away in a huff.

"So are you guys gonna tell me who that was, or do I have to go ask her? Please don't make me ask her," Edward begged.

"That's Lauren Mallory, the head cheerleader. Awful person, just stay away from her," Jasper told Edward. "The others just follow whatever she does or says because she's sort of the Queen Bee, y'know?"

"In other words... a total control freak?" Edward asked. We nodded solemnly.

Our last class was unfortunately, Gym, the worst subject ever taught in schools. Jasper and Alice were also in our Gym class so the four of us headed towards the gym together.

"Edward," I called out his name hesitantly.

"Yes Bella?"

"Well, I'm sort of horrible in Gym, I'm a total klutz, so if you wanna partner someone else, it's okay," I told him.

"I'd rather be with you, Bella," Edward said.

**Edward's POV**

It was Gym next and Bella was getting really fidgety. Before I could ask her why she was acting so weirdly, she called out my name.

"I'm sort of horrible in Gym, I'm a total klutz, so if you wanna partner someone else, it's okay," she confessed.

"I'd rather be with you, Bella," I told her. She blushed furiously again.

Fortunately, the teacher was just going through some instructions for Tennis, which we were going to start tomorrow, so Bella was fairly safe. She sat next to me the entire lesson but her gaze kept darting across the gym. Immediately after Gym, she motioned for me to follow her and we headed towards a skinny, bespectacled boy. He was quite good-looking.

"Edward, I want you to meet Mike. Mike Newton," Bella grinned. I nodded my head at Mike and he nodded back. "Mike is my boyfriend," Bella continued, a smile on her face.

"Bella babe, I need to go see what Brian needs so I'll call you tonight okay?" Mike told Bella before pecking her on the cheek. He waved goodbye to me before he ran off towards his twin.

Surprisingly, Mike's actions made me feel uneasy and uncomfortable. Bella's a great girl, and I didn't think she was compatible with Mike. She deserved someone better, I thought to myself. However, I'm not one who can pass judgements so I just let my instinct pass.

"So tell me about the Mike kid," I told Bella, as we made our way towards the exit.

"Well, he's really nice I guess. He asked me out during the summer and I just said yes, no idea why though. I don't even have any feelings for him, you know, not that way. I only like Mike as a friend, but I can't bear to tell him that," Bella found herself confessing to me.

Then, why Bella, why? Of course I didn't say that out loud.

"You want a ride home?" I offered her. She smiled gratefully at me.

After I sent Bella home, I went home to complete the assignments given. However, I could not concentrate properly because my mind was only focused on one thing.

_Bella_.

I found myself thinking about her all the time - when I was studying, during dinner, even when I watched TV. It was starting to creep me out because I have never felt that way for a girl before, and this took me by surprise. As I laid in bed that night, I thought of how perfect we'd be together. I imagined holding her hands, hugging that elegant body of hers, and making her happy. This feeling was scary, but it was bringing me through a joyride.


End file.
